thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Guru Larry
Larry "Guru Larry" Bundy Jr. is a featured video contributor on TGWTG.com. He currently produces Wez + Larry's Top 10 with cohort Wesley "Wez" Lock. Larry has been featured on several British television channels as well, including XLEAGUE.TV, Rapture TV, and Game Network. His shows on other sites include Games Yanks Can't Wank, Hack-Job, Pop-Up Review, and Guru Larry's Retro Corner. Beginning on TGWTG Guru Larry, after talking with Channel Awesome founder Mike Michaud, joined TGWTG.com and Blistered Thumbs with his and Wez's first video for the site, Wez + Larry's Top Ten Wacky Japanese Games. He subsequently released the first episode of Guru Larry's Retro Corner on the site, with brand new, never before seen episodes coming soon. Personal Life and Career Guru Larry was born on May 9 1979, and currently lives in London. His real name is "Larry Bundy", with him adding the Jr. part himself. "I originally added the Jr. bit to stop getting mail mixed up with my Dad. Also, it's supposed to be "Jnr" in the UK, but I preferred the US way of spelling it." - Guru Larry Before working on videos, Larry worked as a freelance Manga/Anime artist. He worked for companies like Bungie on Oni, did the art to the Action Replay on the GBA, as well as the April 2003 cover of EDGE magazine. He also did most of the art for an obscure PC game called "Akimbo: Kung Fu Hero" which, according to Larry, no one has ever heard of. He has also been working for years on a online comic strip called "Natural Born Kittens" a sitcom about four teenage demon goddesses living in a London suburban council house, planning to take over the world, as soon as they can get their powers. He admits it's a very British comedy. Larry is also currently working with Alastair Swinnerton, the creator of LEGO Bionicle, as well as speaking to a few anime houses in Japan, such as Imagi and Madhouse about getting the show animated. Larry also used to portray "Tangoman" in a series of TV adverts for Tango, Pepsi's European Orangeaid drink. Sketches Wez and Larry started performing sketches in October 2009. Here is a rundown of them: *Spunky the Violent Video Game Influenced Monkey (October 21st, 2009) *Sonic Plays Mario Galaxy (October 27th, 2009) *Spunky Returns (October 29th, 2009) *Halloween Two Part Special!!! (October 31st, 2009) *Guy Fawkes Special: GoldenEye (November 5th, 2009) *Nintendobo: The "Differently Abled" Nintendo Fanboy Puppet (October 11th, 2010) *17 Nostalgia EXTREME!!! (October 20th, 2010) *Halloween Special (October 30th, 2010) *Bred Into Captivity (March 22nd, 2011) *Nintendobo: Dr. Mario Says Eat Mommy's Pills (March 28th, 2011) *How to make Coca Cola BlaK (and Coke Vanilla) (April 19th, 2011) *Guru Larry's April Fool's Prank (March 31st, 2013) Specials *WMW Smackfest! (March 6th, 2011) *Batman Rescues Superman (Machinima Sketch) (March 7th, 2011) *L.A. Noire in 5 Seconds (May 23rd, 2011) *Wez and Larry Bitch About Brink (June 7th, 2011) *Uncharted 3 - First Impressions (July 4th, 2011) *Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 1 (August 17th, 2011) *Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 2 (August 29th, 2011) *Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 3 (September 1st, 2011) *Dead Island (Uncensored UK Version) - First Impressions (September 7th, 2011) *Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 4 (September 8th, 2011) *Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 5 (September 14th, 2011) *Guru Larry vs. Wez - Uncharted 3 (September 28th, 2011) *3 British Idiots Play Battlefield 3 (October 12th, 2011) *CA at London Gaming Con (November 21st, 2011) *TGWTG UK Q&A at the London Gaming Convention (December 23rd, 2011) *Ashens & Larry Shoot Many Robots (March 29th, 2012) *Ashens & Guru Larry - E3 2012 (July 17th, 2012) *Cave Johnson Reviews Inversion (August 7th, 2012) *Ashens & Larry Review Splinter Cell: Blacklist (August 30th, 2013) *Ghost Recon Online (October 17th, 2013) *Doctor Who Video Games Retrospective (November 24th, 2013) *Super Mario 2014 McDonald's UK Happy Meal Toys (May 1st, 2014) *The Crew Review (December 9th, 2014) *Assassin's Creed Unity: Multiplayer Overview (December 18th, 2014) *Guru Larry's 2014 Retrospective & Game of the Year (December 31st, 2014) *New Nintendo 3DS Ambassador Edition Unboxing (January 27th, 2015) *Argos Aliens (March 27th, 2015) *Muller Rice Bear (April 2nd, 2015) *Retro ZBOX-ing with Guru Larry (April 9th, 2015) *Ashens, Larry and a Ghostbusters Neutrino Wand (April 16th, 2015) *Fantastic Storytelling with MikeJ (June 12th, 2015) *JXD S7800 Gaming Tablet (September 4th, 2015) *The Last Let's Players (Animation) (March 31st, 2016) *Films Yanks Can't Wank - Apaches (September 29th, 2016) *Films Yanks Can't Wank - The Finishing Line (October 13th, 2016) *Another 5 Game Kickstarters That Ran Away With Your Money (December 24th, 2016) *The Yogventures Scandal: The Full Story (December 30th, 2016) *Biffo and Bundy Dissect Some Stuff (January 12th, 2017) *Ashens and Guru Larry Play Frogger (March 24th, 2017) Fact Hunt *5 Games You Never Knew Had Sequels (October 16th, 2015) *4 Games Cancelled for Stupid Reasons (April 7th, 2016) *Top 5 Offensive Cheat Codes (April 14th, 2016) *4 Shitty Patents That Ruined Gaming (April 21st, 2016) *3 Major Gaming Scandals That Were Buried (April 28th, 2016) *5 Purposely Broken, Unbeatable Games by Dickish Developers (May 19th, 2016) *5 Insane Reasons Games Were Ported To The Same System Twice (May 26th, 2016) *5 Hilariously Idiotic Gaming Screw Ups (June 10th, 2016) *5 Movies You Never Knew Had Video Games (August 23rd, 2016) *Special - The Driv3rGate Scandal (August 25th, 2016) *5 Games Recalled for Shocking Reasons (August 27th, 2016) *5 Hidden Pissed Off Programmer Rants (September 9th, 2016) *5 Stupid Things Said by Games Journalists (September 23rd, 2016) *The Untold Rise & Fall Stories of 3 YouTube Gaming Channels (October 28th, 2016) *5 Offensive Passcodes That Exist Purely By Chance (November 29th, 2016) *4 Times Shigeru Miyamoto Was An Asshole (January 6th, 2017) *5 Game Consoles Literally Rotting Away (January 28th, 2017) *5 Suspicious Review Scores With Insane Backlashes (February 23rd, 2017) *5 Hidden Pi**ed Off Programmer Rants (USA Edition) (March 16th, 2017) *5 Hidden Pi**ed Off Programmer Rants (Japan Edition) (March 26th, 2017) *5 Mascots Cancelled For Incredibly Messed Up Reasons (April 4th, 2017) *5 Unbelievably Massive Franchises You've Probably Never Heard Of (April 12th, 2017) *5 Famous Games That Were Almost Licenses (April 19th, 2017) *5 Shocking Marketing Stunts That Backfired (May 18th, 2017) External Links *Guru Larry at Channel Awesome *Guru Larry's YouTube Page *Natural Born Kittens *Guru Larry's Wikipedia Article *Guru Larry's DeviantArt Page *Guru Larry on Patreon Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Blistered Thumbs